Comfortable
by Isa04
Summary: Você estava de volta, era agradável estar em casa. Porém, por que sentia que estava muito longe de estar confortável? Ou por que nada estava igual? Pelo menos para você, isso era estranho e desconfortável. - SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_"Fala dos personagens" - normal.  
"Itálico" - pensamento._

 _Classificação:_ _T_

 _Disclaimer: Naruto e toda sua obra pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Bem pessoas, essa história é um típico drabble, então não irei demorar para atualizar :)_

* * *

"Ele voltou..." O olhar do amigo loiro era de pura alegria, finalmente o Time Sete poderia estar completo novamente. "Sakura-chan, o teme finalmente voltou!"

 _Eu sei..._

"Agora nós enfim poderemos voltar a ser a equipe insuperável e inseparável dattebayo!"

 _Inseparável? ... Mesmo depois de tudo? ..._

"Você vai ver Sakura-chan, nós vamos fazer missões juntos, comer no Ichiraku ramen, e..."

O Uzumaki continuava falando e comemorando a volta do Uchiha, que mesmo não estando presente ali, era motivo de vibração pela parte do loiro. Depois de quase dois anos em sua viagem, que segundo ele, seria para recuperar um pouco do seu antigo "eu" e conhecer as coisas ainda não vistas pelos seus olhos, Sasuke voltava a Konoha, e bem, pelo que parecia, dessa vez era definitiva.

"Isso não vai ser demais Sakura-chan?... Oe, Sakura-chan!?"

"Hã?... Ah, sim, isso vai ser bom." A Haruno respondeu ainda imersa em pensamentos.

Mesmo que Naruto afirmasse com convicção que tudo voltaria a ser como era antes, que tudo seria normal novamente, ela sabia. Sabia que isso não era verdade. Eles tinham seguido suas vidas, tinham conquistado títulos e cargos os quais queriam, tinham vivido e feito missões e até mesmo se divertiram juntos. Ninguém parou, ninguém esperou as coisas se acalmarem, ninguém. Todos tinham sua rotina, todos tinham conseguido viver sem Sasuke. Por que agora tudo e todos teriam que parar nem que fosse um minuto para felicitar o rapaz de cabelos negros pela sua volta? Não, isso era tão...

 _Injusto..._

"Tudo bem Sakura-chan?"

"Sim."

E mesmo que todos dissessem que estava tudo bem, você sabia... Não estava _nada_ bem.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sei que não esta lá aquelas coisas, mas é só o começo, logo melhora :)_  
 _Bjs._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Fala dos personagens" - normal._  
 _"Itálico" - pensamento._

 _Classificação: T_

 _Disclaimer: Naruto e toda sua obra pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

Mais um :)

* * *

Sabe aquela sensação quando você consegue um machucado no joelho e a ardência vem acompanhada, mas que depois de correr para os braços de sua mãe e ela fazer um curativo com cuidado, lhe promete com carinho que logo irá sarar? E confortável, não é mesmo?

Essa era a sensação que sentia agora.

Voltar para vila era como voltar a enxergar depois de meses na escuridão, era reconfortante e tão _familiar._

Não importa o que falassem, não importa o que aconteceu, não importa o que você _fez_. Pelo menos, não agora.

"Estou feliz de te ver de volta, Sasuke" Os olhos de Kakashi estreitaram-se em um sorriso pequeno, mas verdadeiro.

O Uchiha nada respondeu mas acenou uma única vez em reconhecimento das palavras de seu ex sensei. Também estava feliz por ter voltado, na realidade estava mais curioso para andar pela vila e mesmo não querendo admitir em voz alta, rever seus ex colegas de time.

"Bem, não vou mais te amolar, acho que Naruto ficará feliz em te ver, ele sabia que você estava voltando, mas vai ser uma surpresa de qualquer maneira."

"Hn"

Kakashi deu mais um pequeno sorriso acenando para Sasuke. Eles tinham colocado tudo em ordem, onde o moreno iria ficar, o que cada um de seus companheiros estavam fazendo e alguns detalhes que eram direcionados à sua volta.

Sasuke caminhou até a porta colocando a mão na maçaneta, porém antes de sair virou-se para Kakashi meio hesitante.

"Obrigado Kakashi... Por tudo." Ele estava acostumado a agradecer agora, quase sentia-se culpado pela dor de cabeça que dera por muito tempo a seu antigo sensei.

 _Fazer o certo..._

O Rokudaime Hokage, assim intitulado dois anos atrás, Kakashi, piscou para o Uchiha concordando em silêncio.

Assim Sasuke deixou a sala da torre aliviado. Bem, era apenas o começo.

 _Mas ainda era difícil._

.

.

.

Depois de ter deixado sua pequena bagagem e ter tomado um banho em seu novo apartamento, Sasuke saiu para andar pela vila, na esperança de encontrar Naruto em casa. Coisa que não fora difícil de se achar. Antes que pudesse se aproximar de onde o Uzumaki morava, o encontrou no meio do caminho, e tudo pareceu tão _familiar._

"Teme...?" O loiro piscou uma, duas, três vezes, como se não acreditando no que estava vendo. Mas a hesitação logo transformou-se em seu rotineiro sorriso largo que irradiava alegria. "Teme! Você voltou!"

 _Não, estou indo embora._

Pensou com um breve humor ácido.

"É bom te ver também dobe."

Naruto o arrastou para o Ichiraku ramen o bombardeando de perguntas. O loiro o informou e tagarelou sobre como estava a vila, no que cada um tinha conseguido se tornar e como todos estavam seguindo suas vidas. Contou sobre Hinata, a qual tinha demorado para perceber, mas a amava, e o quanto desagradável foi não ter a presença de seu melhor amigo em seu casamento, no qual o Uchiha pediu desculpas.

Também contou dos jantares semanais que a metade da equipe sete e o time Kakashi faziam. Que para isso o moreno fizera uma careta, foi estranho o ouvir falar de seus outros companheiros de _time,_ sendo que dois deles, ele nem conhecia direito.

E é claro, também falou de Sakura. A qual, o moreno enrijeceu, ação não percebida pelo loiro que continuou a falar.

Sasuke se perguntou o porquê dela ainda não ter aparecido. Mas depois de sua mente rodar em pensamentos pessimistas sobre a Haruno que não tinha visto, decidiu deixar Naruto escapar alguma informação sobre a garota.

Porém, depois de alguns minutos, os quais o Uzumaki não comentara nenhuma notícia de Sakura, resolveu perguntar, ainda que meio hesitante.

"Dobe..." O loiro parou de falar sugando seu ramen mantendo seu olhar em Sasuke. "Sakura... Ela...?" Não terminou a frase, mas o amigo entendeu o que o moreno queria lhe perguntar.

"Sakura-chan está em uma missão teme, ela só volta daqui uma semana." Respondeu atentamente, percebendo que o Uchiha não iria falar mais nada, continuou falando sobre o assunto em que tinha parado.

E mesmo que Sasuke não fosse admitir, estava aliviado que a _real_ razão por Sakura ainda não ter aparecido para lhe dar as boas-vindas, fosse por causa que estava em uma missão.

.

.

.

* * *

Logo, logo nossa pink aparece :)

Não irei demorar com as postagens por serem drabbles e capítulos curtinhos, até mais.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fala dos personagens" _-_ normal.  
 _"Itálico" - pensamento._

 _Classificação: T_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Naruto e toda sua obra pertence a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Sakura mordeu o canto da língua contendo um suspiro.

Àquela hora, quando a brisa da madrugada e o vento gélido lhe arrepiavam o corpo - quando os moradores da Vila da Folha dormiam - aquele era o momento em que ela voltava para casa cansada e quase caindo aos tropeços.

Quando não haviam pessoas nas ruas e os estabelecimentos continuavam fechados, era quando a Haruno esgueirava-se para o seu pequeno apartamento após o término de sua missão.

Quando Kakashi, o novo Hokage, lhe entregará um pergaminho contendo as instruções para a sua missão - nada realmente difícil - apenas curar e checar um pequeno grupo da ANBU, que haviam solicitado a sua presença ali, já que estavam a semanas na estrada. Foi ali que agradeceu mentalmente seu ex sensei por designar-lhe uma tarefa.

Precisava respirar, ares fora de Konoha, o hospital estava acabando consigo, porém a quem queria enganar? Trancafiava-se entre as salas serenas e tranquilas ocupando-se em gastar chacra com cirurgias ou curar algum enfermo. Sua rotina começava cedo, contudo, tinha dias que dormia em sua própria sala após a exaustação e o esgotamento de chacra lhe assolar.

Naruto sempre a vinha buscar quando ela saia de seus plantões nas madrugadas - mesmo que isso tenha diminuído após seu casamento com Hinata -, o loiro sabia que sua amiga era forte, porém passando o dia inteiro gastando suas reservas de força, e mesmo que Konoha fosse uma vila pacifica, não poderia contar com a sorte. E bem, quando não era o Uzumaki a lhe acompanhar até em casa, então Sai e Ino aproveitavam para lhe fazerem companhia, já que a loira também tinha seus plantões quase intercalados com os de Sakura.

Girou a chave trancando a porta de seu apartamento, rumou para o sofá onde jogou-se afundando a face nas almofadas fofinhas. Estava tão _cansada_. Precisava comer, tomar um banho e preparar o relatório da missão, porém suas pálpebras fecharam-se a conduzindo ao sono.

 _Amanhã será um dia cheio..._

Sabia disso, afinal _ele_ finalmente tinha voltado. Retornado ao seu lar. Contudo, amanhã não necessariamente precisaria vê-lo, ainda teriam muito tempo.

E mesmo que repetisse para si mesma que não estava sendo covarde, seu subconsciente a acusava mostrando-lhe à verdade.

Sim, amanhã seria um dia cheio. Porque uma hora ou outra teria que enfrentar seus sentimentos.

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
